


Falling to pieces

by Mierke



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Layla's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the end of _First to Have a Second Chance_ (3.10). Major spoilers. (No Archive Warning, because the warning itself would be spoilery).

There had been a moment where she had it all. A boyfriend, a career, fans who adored her. Sure, people had told her it wouldn't all be this easy, that the showbiz was tough, but she had thought she was made of better stuff. Her life had been perfect, and she hadn't wanted to listen to anyone who had pointed out that perfection didn't exist.

Layla almost laughed, a hysterical, nonsensical laugh, as she sat back on the chair and rested her head against the wall. She should have frozen that moment. She should have framed it, and kept it for safe-keeping, because it surely didn't last. Every single part of it stripped away from her, every single hint of perfection faded in the city of Nashville.

Faded over time, faded as her career sizzled out, as her husband turned out to be gay, as the reality show that was supposed to boost her career mocked her every single step of the way. Her plan had been to become the next Juliette Barnes, but she should have paid more attention, because even her manipulating hadn't changed the fact that there was no single, no album, no career at all to speak of.

She had tried to not let it get to her. She had worked hard to use every setback to her advantage, to be a genuine musician and transform her pain into lyrics and melody, to keep her head up and not show how broken she was inside. She had tried to stay upright in a world that was falling apart, but when she had just seen Will with that woman - Will, who was supposed to be gay, Will, who was so miserable that he wanted everyone around him to be miserable too and she could hurt him so bad with the secret she held in her hands, but she couldn't because a part of her, a small part of her, still hadn't let go of him - the last shards of her perfect life had fallen to pieces at her feet.

There was nothing left to do. She was well past her prime, well past that moment in her life where everything was good and happy and no one could bring her down, and now she was just... Will's puppet. His trophy wife, while he didn't even want a wife. But he still called the shots, always the one in control. Their marriage was pinning her down like a butterfly to a collector's board and just when she thought she had found her place within that existence, he had taken her happiness away from her, betraying their friendship and every feeling he might have ever felt for her.

She took the bottle of pills out of her pocket, and started swallowing them down. She wouldn't stand for this. She deserved more than this. This wasn't the life she had wanted to lead and she sure as hell wasn't going to. She was Layla Grant, and nobody would tell her what and what not to do.

On unsteady feet she left the building, hesitating for just a moment as she saw the body of water. She had to get away from everything, away from Will, away from Jeff, away from the life that she wasn't supposed to lead but seemed to be living anyhow. She could run, try and get a divorce and start over somewhere else, somewhere new, somewhere where nobody knew her and she could make a name for herself or she could just let... herself... fall.


End file.
